The Real Thing
by CiceroGuided
Summary: Willow thinks on her past loves and especially on the one she never should have passed up. How can she ever get him back after all these years? OzxWillow
1. Chapter 1

My first OZ/Willow fic! Yay! Please b nice, NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Willow, Oz, Kennedy, Xander, Buffy or ne other Joss Whedon characters. I also don't own the song Mr. James Dean; it belongs to Hilary Duff and Co.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_**The Real Thing**_

Willow sat in a public library flipping through a pile of books. Sunlight shone through a library window causing her hair to appear on fire. She paused in her reading and glanced around, looking for someone. After a moment her head was bowed down over the book once more. A small thump caused her head to jerk up. Smiling sheepishly by a fallen book was a short boy with auburn hair. Willow stared at him for a moment before shaking her head; _I almost thought he was Oz for a minute there. _The thought of Oz made her smile, he had been her first ever boyfriend. _I don't think Xander counts, we were five after all. _She missed Oz.

**All the Kings horses**

**Wouldn't make me believe**

**Even when the walls came crashing down**

**You still will never be**

**A rebel without a cause**

**A rebel to the first degree**

**Why don't you stop trying so hard?**

**Cause there's no men man enough to be**

She thought of what Oz had said about her waiting for him. _I was waiting, I still am. Tara was right to fear that she was just a college thing. I don't think I would have been happy with her like I was with Oz. I would have dumped her after a few years. _Her smile widened, _there's no one like my Oz. _Then her face fell and she frowned. _But Oz may not be waiting for me. He's probably moved on by now, a new girlfriend. _ Willow's face turned to one of pure horror and her mouth fell open, _What if he's married?_ She shook her head furiously and grimaced, _no don't think about that Willow. He can't be married, can he? Oz wouldn't get married would he? Not without me he wouldn't. At least, I don't think he would. _ Willow tried to shrug off the awful and pasted a bright smile on her face. _No one would marry Oz any way. He's too quiet, and, and… he plays the guitar! Nobody in their right mind would marry a guitarist, _Willow's smile disappeared and she banged her head on the table, _nobody except me and any girl with eyes._

**Another James Dean'**

**You're nothing like him**

**So don't call me friend**

**Cuz you're nothing like me**

**Even when the world stops turning**

**There will never be another James Dean**

Willow sighed and buried her head in her hands, _time to stop dreaming Willow. You lost Oz, you lost Tara, and you dumped Kennedy. _**A/N srry K/W fans, OZ RULES! **_and you don't even live on the hellmouth anymore. Well, I had a good reason for dumping Kennedy. Oh? And what was that? Didn't you hear what she said to me? Tara wasn't happy about my magic but she never yelled at me. How was I supposed to be happy with some one who hates my magic? _Willow picked up her stack of books and headed for the main desk. She smiled at the Librarian and handed her the books. "Hi, do you have any books on Werewolves?" The Librarian paused in thought. Then she looked at Willow and said, "In the children's section. Would you like to see them?" Willow shook her head and watched the lady checkout the rest of her books. _Guess I'll have to try a different Library._

**All the faces you're making**

**Save it for the scene**

**All the people you're faking**

**Why was it only me**

**I saw right through your eyes**

**And you're just not so deep**

**I've had too many cries**

**Mr. Prince Charming, sorry you could never be**

Willow slipped her books into her big messenger bag and headed out the door. Once outside she paused again, looking around for someone. _Weird, I keep getting this feeling that someone's watching me. _She frowned and took another look around; _maybe I'm just being paranoid. _Shaking off the feeling Willow strode off down the street for her car. Then she drove off in the direction of the other Library. This Library was bigger, so in conclusion, more books. After the Librarian set her in the right direction willow paused to think. _Okay, why am I looking for books on werewolves? Because my boyfriend was one. Okay, he's no longer your boyfriend, so why are you really looking for them? I don't know. Yes, you do. No I don't, you know what? Let's not have this argument; I'm looking for Werewolf books and that's that. _ Willow looked around her, she was in the history section, _oops, wrong section. _As she turned around to leave she saw a short boy with light brown hair walk around a bookshelf. _Wha… Oz? No can't be. _Even as her brain said no, her body started off after the boy. _NO, come on Willow not again. Every time we see some one who looks kinda like Oz, off we go. And you end up hurt. You must stop. _ But her feet would not listen; they carried her on, after the boy in the distance.

**Another James Dean'**

**You're nothing like him**

**So don't call me friend**

**Cuz you're nothing like me**

**Even when the world stops turning**

**There will never be another James Dean**

Willow started into a jog; she couldn't seem to catch up with the boy. He was walking normally, but she was still so far behind him. _I should stop right now, please feet, stop. _As he turned the corner of a bookshelf she caught a glimpse of black finger nail polish, and blonde highlights. "Please, wait for me!" the boy showed no sign that he had heard her. They were deep in the stacks now; it was dimmer, so far away from the windows. No one else was back here, only a girl with short red hair and a boy with brown hair and highlights. Willow rounded the bookshelf and froze, he was gone. _Where did he go? Why did he go? _Willow looked around in confusion, "Hello? Is any one there?" Again Willow felt a shiver go up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck prickle. _Now I know someone is watching me. _ "Hello? Please come out. This isn't funny!"

**Here we are **

**Face to face**

**Same energy**

**You and me**

**Don't wanna be**

**Enemies**

**Here we are**

**Face to Face**

**Same energy**

**You and me**

**Don't wanna be**

**Enemies**

Willow heard footsteps behind her and whorled around, no one was there. A hand touched her shoulder, she bolted. As she ran she heard the footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around this time. She ran around a shelf and crouched down on the floor, hiding. The footsteps were slow, steady. In only a few more steps they would find her. Willow squeezed her eyes shut and waited. "Willow?" Her eyes flew open and she stared up at the face in front of her, a face she didn't think she would ever see again. Oz smiled at the expression on her face, "Hey, you okay?"

Willow gaped at him, "Yes, I'm okay. Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years. What's going on? Are you married? Please don't be married."

Oz smiled at the Willow babble, it was good to hear it again. Then he frowned, "Married? Why would I be married?"

Willow turned red and looked at her feet and muttered something. Oz leaned forward, "What was that? I didn't catch it."

Willow, if possible, turned even redder, "I said, never mind."

It was quiet in the stacks, not much sound could be heard. And dark, evening was here and the sun was setting. No one was back there, only and red haired girl kissing a brown haired boy.

**Now you move to the next set…Next town…Next girl**

**Have fun Baby, I'm taking back my world**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

What ya think? Good? Yes? Good. Should it be a 1-shot? Or should I rite more? O and what do u think of the song? Did it fit? Should I have used another one?


	2. Chapter 2

And back by popular demand: HiddenOperaAngel! (drum roll) Thank u! thank u! u r 2 kind! this chap we b fluff. just fluff and nothing but fluff. srry if its 2 short 4 ur taste but the song was short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oz, Willow etc. they belong to Joss Whedon. The song belongs to Six Pence Non the Richer.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Easy To Ignore**_

**You and the moon**

**Are a beautiful sight to me**

**The stars in your eyes**

**Make it really hard to see**

**You**

**A night in the sun is all I really want**

**You and me the best of both for once**

Oz wrapped his arms around Willow and pulled her close. They were on the beach in… somewhere, Oz hadn't bothered to look at the sign. The moon hung full in the sky above the water, causing everything on the beach to look silver. It had taken him a while but he had found a way to control the change. Wolfs bane. Oz had thought of wolfs bane almost as soon as he left, and it had been suggested to him in Paris. But having grown up with werewolf monster movies that always said wolfs bane would kill a werewolf, he had never really looked into it. But he had run into a strange man in New York that suggested he take it as a tea or in capsules like an herb. According to him, wolfs bane was only poisonous to the wolf fresh, but if dried, he could eat it all day long if he wanted. Wolfs bane was expensive and hard to get a hold of, _but it's worth it. To be here with her._

**Night breaks**

**My heart could not ache anymore**

**Am I that easy to ignore?**

Willow sighed and turned around in his arms, smiling at the expression on his face. Joy, happiness, and shadows cast there by the light of the moon. _I should have found him sooner, no, I should have never let him go. _He looked down and found her looking at him, he smiled and kissed her.

**You let your song blow right through me**

**Your mighty intellect makes you mighty hard to see**

**Will there come a time for me to be**

**More to you more to me?**

Willow buried he face in his chest and inhaled deeply. She loved the way he smelled, smoke from incense, polish from his guitar, and the wild earthy scent from the wolf. _I never paid much attention to it before, maybe we were always too busy making out. _She stifled a giggle, Oz' smile broadened as he listened to her fighting the giggles. _Silly Willow, you'll give yourself the hiccups. _Suddenly Willows shoulders jerked in an unmistakable way and Oz burst out laughing. She pulled back a little bit and glared at him, "It isn't funny." this statement was accented by a large hiccup. Oz let go of her in order to clap his hands over his mouth. Watching him, Willow smiled. It had been along time since she had last heard him laugh.

**Night breaks**

**My heart could not ache anymore**

**Am I that easy to ignore?**

An evil grin spread across Willow as she watched him, without warning she shoved in back wards. Oz stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell, "Willow wha…?" She had shoved him again before he had even finished his sentence. He fell down that time. She ran off down the beach laughing her head off. Oz leapt to his feet and tore after her. She hadn't gone far before Oz tackled her, causing both of them to fall into the awaiting surf. Still laughing crazily Willow rolled away from Oz and tried to get up. Oz let her get back on her feet before jerking her back down beside him. Before she could protest, he kissed her. Willow wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the kiss, _we should go to the beach more often._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hey! u like? me rite more? u hate? me not rite more? I'm not 2 good at romance so bear with me, and I'm not sure the song I choose was the rite 1 to use, so pleez tell me what u think. O and guys, if I rite more u will have 2 include song suggestions, cuz im out.

CaramonIsThick158: thanx.

ShouldBeInHollyWood: I don't really have a lot of free time. but I always find time to rite, and draw, and read, and listen to music, and... and... RIDE HORSES!

Schnozberry: yes the song is by Hilary Duff. I luv her music, and Avril Lavigne's and Phil Collins', and GreenDay, and Maroon 5, and... and... other music. and i LUV ur penname! is it schnozberries from CATCF? i luv that movie (but i haven't cn the new 1 yet)!

OzLover: yes it was Will and Oz kissing. No u r not stupid, if u were u wouldn't like Oz.


End file.
